Gimme, gimme!
by Valir
Summary: Une nuit dans un nightclub, Sirius et Hermione se retrouvent. Je n'en dis pas plus mais venez lire! Attention, c'est chaud!


**Salut ! J'ai écrit ce one-shot après les reviews que j'ai reçus pour _Premier Désir. _Vous avez été nombreux à l'apprécier alors j'ai voulu continuer encore avec le pairing Sirius-Hermione. Ceci n'a pas été écrit dans le but d'être une suite à _Premier Désir_ mais on pourrait le prendre comme ça.**

**Seulement, cette fois ça ne s'arrête pas un petit bisou. La fin est très chaude, vous êtes prévenus ! lol ! Bigotes et grenouilles de bénitiers s'abstenir !**

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur l'un des quartiers les plus agités de Londres. On voyait défiler des milliers de noctambules désireux d'oublier pour un temps que le Soleil finirait par se lever et qu'il leur faudrait reprendre dés le lundi suivant, leur vie bien régulée par l'habituel métro-boulot-dodo.

Etudiants, cades ou chômeurs, en couple ou en solo avec l'espoir de ne pas finir la nuit seul, chacun venait s'encanailler dans ce quartier des plaisirs au milieu des néons multicolores et des vapeurs d'alcool.

Hermione allait rentrer en dernière année à Poudlard. Au lieu de passer ses vacances chez elle ou avec ses amis du monde sorcier, elle avait décidé, pour cet été, de rester côté moldu et de se faire un peu d'argent. En effet, depuis un mois, elle travaillait comme barmaid dans l'un des night-clubs les plus fréquentés du quartier.

Quiconque l'aurait vue cinq ans plus tôt, aurait été surpris du changement qui s'était opéré en elle. Elle était grande et mince et ses cheveux bruns lui descendaient jusqu'aux reins en une crinière épaisse et soyeuse. Ses formes harmonieuses auraient pu faire tourner la tête de n'importe quel homme. Elle en était fière, elle qui avait dû subir autrefois les quolibets de ses camarades à cause de son physique ingrat d'adolescente mal poussée. Mais le changement était aussi radical à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

Elle adorait sa nouvelle vie et, au diable l'inquiétude de ses parents qui ne la reconnaissaient plus ! Habitués à l'enfant studieuse et renfermée qu'elle avait été, ils ne cessaient de s'étonner de la jeune femme délurée et fêtarde qu'elle était devenue. Ils expliquaient cela par une crise d'adolescence tardive ! Hermione en riait, sachant qu'elle était enfin ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu être.

Lorsqu'elle se souvenait de l'ancienne Hermione, elle avait le sentiment de revoir une autre personne. Etait-ce bien elle, cette fille mal coiffée, prétentieuse de connaissances et ne vivant que pour le travail ? Elle en avait presque honte et ne comprenait pas comment Harry et Ron avaient pu la supporter. Son grand regret était de n'avoir pas réagi plus tôt. Elle avait vu les autres filles profiter à fond de leur jeunesse alors qu'elle avait laissé filer une bonne partie de la sienne à vivre comme une vieille ! Passer son temps libre à tricoter, non mais vraiment ! Elle travaillait toujours mais elle prenait aussi le temps de vivre. A présent, elle était décidée à goûter pleinement aux années d'insouciance qu'il lui restait. Rien ne valait cet environnement bruyant plein de musiques et de lumières. Les regards que les hommes posaient sur elle la flattaient et lui en rappelait sans cesse un autre qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis longtemps. Elle rêvait de lui toutes les nuits depuis l'âge de quinze ans. Elle le désirait plus que n'importe qui. C'était cet homme, qui par son charme, lui avait fait brutalement prendre conscience de ses désirs de femme et qu'à son âge, on avait mieux à faire que de s'enterrer dans la poussière d'une bibliothèque.

Vêtue d'un haut rouge à fines bretelles et d'un pantalon noir moulant, elle servait les clients tout en faisant la conversation. Il ne se passait pas une nuit sans qu'on ne lui fasse des propositions mais elle n'avait jamais permis à personne de la toucher. Elle craignait parfois de tomber sur un pervers agressif mais, en cas de problème, sa baguette était toujours à portée de main.

Ce soir-là, une autre jeune femme travaillait avec elle derrière le bar. Elle s'appelait Sarah et avait deux ans de plus qu'elle. C'était une Moldue aux cheveux blonds coupés courts et savamment ébouriffés avec du gel. Les deux filles s'entendaient parfaitement bien. Comme Sarah travaillait depuis plus longtemps qu'Hermione, elle l'avait guidée et fait profiter de son expérience. Elle la faisait aussi mourir de rire. Hermione qui se croyait extravertie, dû se reconnaître battue en voyant Sarah à l'œuvre. Lorsqu'on passait une chanson qui lui plaisait, Sarah n'hésitait pas à grimper sur le comptoir et se mettait à danser et à chanter à tue-tête, chose qu'Hermione n'avait pas encore osé faire. Seulement, cette nuit, Sarah lui avait fait goûter un nouveau punch préparé par ses soins et Hermione ne tenait pas très bien l'alcool…

La fête battait son plein lorsqu'une intro bien connue roula dans les enceintes. Sarah grimpa sur le comptoir, toute excitée et tendit la main à Hermione :

« Allez viens ! On va s'amuser ! »

Enhardie par l'alcool, Hermione saisit la main de son amie et monta à ses côtés sous les applaudissements des clients. La tête bourdonnante de musique, Hermione se lâcha complètement. Elle poussa un cri de joie et se mit à se déhancher sur les paroles :

_Half past twelve_

_And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone_

_How I hate to spend the evening on my own._

_Autumn winds_

_Blowing outside the window as look around the room_

_And it makes me so depressed to see the phone._

Une sorte d'euphorie la gagna rapidement. Le son rugissant posséda son corps plus sûrement qu'un sortilège. La lumière intermittente des projecteurs lui faisait voir la salle comme un film psychédélique. Il fallait qu'elle savoure à fond ce moment car, une fois à Poudlard, plus question de défouler comme cela. Elle trouvait les sorciers beaucoup plus coincés que les Moldus. Au niveau des mœurs, certaines étaient déjà en vigueur au Moyen-Age ! Elle éclata de rire en imaginant la tête que ferait ses professeurs s'ils la voyaient. Elle était bien contente d'avoir une double culture qui lui permettait de passer d'un monde à l'autre en prenant le meilleur de chaque.

Elle attrapa une canette de bière qu'elle vida à long traits. En bas, plusieurs hommes ne quittaient pas du regard cette fille à la crinière sauvage qui s'agitait à chacun de ses mouvements.

Soudain, Sarah la tira par le bras et lui dit à l'oreille :

« Hermione ! Il y a un type incroyablement sexy qui te dévore des yeux depuis tout à l'heure ! »

« Où ça ? »

« Là-bas près du pilier ! A ta place, je lui sauterais dessus ma grande ! »

Hermione regarda dans la direction indiquée et son cour fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il était là, adossé au pilier, les bras croisés. Des lèvres et un corps à se damner. Son étoile en cavale.

Elle plongea longuement ses yeux dans les siens, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'avait repéré. Et si elle jouait un peu ? Sa danse se fit plus sensuelle tandis qu'elle chantait sur la musique.

_Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight_

_Won't somebody help me chase these shadows away_

Son rythme cardiaque s'emballa de plus en plus. Elle ignorait si elle lui faisait de l'effet par contre, le regard ardent qu'il dardait sur elle la rendait folle.

_Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight_

_Take me through the darkness to the break of the day._

La vie à Grimauld Place lui était devenue si insupportable qu'il avait préféré reprendre ses errances, contre l'avis de Dumbledore. Il allait de place en place, toujours en fuite mais insaississable. Cette existence lui convenait mieux car il conservait une certaine liberté dont il était entièrement privé dans le manoir sinistre où Dumbledore avait voulu l'enfermer. Les quelques lettres toutes en demi-mots qu'il avait envoyées à Hermione, n'avait fait qu'attiser son impatience de le revoir. Il savait qu'il ne risquait rien en se montrant dans cet endroit sombre et remplis de Moldus. D'ailleurs comment aurait-on pu le reconnaître ? Il ne ressemblait plus du tout à la photo que l'on avait montré à l'époque de son évasion. Quand bien même il y aurait eu un risque, elle le savait suffisament téméraire pour venir quand même. Sirius Black n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête et elle l'aimait pour ça.

Il était tout en noir avec une longue veste en cuir qui descendait jusqu'à ses pieds chaussés de bottes. Ses cheveux mi-longs, encadraient de mèches folles son visage tanné par le soleil.

Si elle s'était écoutée, elle aurait sauté du comptoir pour se jeter dans ses bras et l'embrasser à perdre haleine. Pourtant, elle décida d'épicer un peu la situation en retournant sagement à sa place. Ce qu'elle avait lu dans ses yeux sombres ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions et elle était toute prête à y répondre. Mais s'il la voulait, il allait devoir venir la chercher !

Sarah, complètement déchaînée était restée perchée là-haut et attaquait le morceau suivant. L'air de rien, Hermione se mit à préparer une pinacolada pour l'un de ses clients. Le type émoustillé par sa danse, essayait de la draguer mais Hermione avait l'esprit complètement ailleurs et attendait anxieusement la suite des évènements.

Lorsqu'elle leva le nez pour servir sa boisson, elle se tourva le visage de Sirius à dix centimètres du sien ! L'autre type avait disparu et il avait pris sa place sur le haut tabouret. Hermione sourit mentalement à l'idée que Sirius l'avait tout simplement dégagé en voyant qu'il la draguait.

Une intense chaleur lui monta au visage ; elle le trouvait encore plus beau que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Son charisme était tel qu'il y avait comme un vide autour de lui. Sarah ne bougeait plus et l'observait captivée.

La respiration coupée, Hermione vit des ombres de désirs danser au fond des iris sombres de Sirius. Il se raprocha et posa doucement son front contre le sien. La jeune fille frissona et ferma les yeux. Leurs nez se frôlèrent puis leurs joues et leurs lèvres. Celles de Sirius caressèrent les siennes aussi légèrement qu'une aile de papillon. Il ne s'était pas rasé et ses baisers la picotaient agréablement Elle voulut aller plus loin mais il se déroba avec un petit sourire pour revenir avec la même insupportable douceur.

Cela eut pour effet de lui faire apprécier le moindre contact. Chacun d'eux lui envoyait des décharges électriques dans tout le corps.

Soudain, Sirius mit fin à ce petit jeu. Il s'éloigna d'Hermione sans un mot mais avec un geste d'invitation. Hypnotisée, elle oublia les gens, le bar, son travail et le suivit.

L'un derrière l'autre, ils traversèrent la salle bondée comme s'ils faisaient partie d'un autre monde. Sirius la conduisit dans l'un des salons privés pour les clients en quête de calme et d'intimité. Hermione aurait juré que le patron avait pensé à une éventualité bien précise en installant ces pièces.

Le salon était petit avec un table ronde et deux banquettes de velours rouges qui se faisaient face. Une fois la porte fermée, la musique n'était plus qu'une succession de coups étouffés.

Sirius se glissa derrière Hermione et se colla à elle. Sa bouche se posa sur son cou tandis que ses mains commençaient à la caresser. Ses mains fines et fortes à la fois qui la faisait déjà fantasmer quand ils s'étaient rencontrées. Elle renversa la tête en arrière, offrant sa gorge au souffle ardent de l'homme. Elle avait si souvent imaginé ce moment qu'elle savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle se retourna vivement et s'empara des lèvres de Sirius qui répondit avec une passion égale à la sienne. Leurs langues se mêlèrent en une danse fièvreuse qui donna le vertige à la jeune fille. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Sirius pour approfondir encore le baiser et plonger ses doigts dans sa chevelure noire comme la nuit. Elle respira profondément son odeur chaude et épicée où se mêlait les effluves de tabac qui remplissaient la salle de danse. Elle gémit doucement quand les mains de Sirius desendirent caresser ses fesses. Ses doigts à elle rencontrèrent le col de la veste en cuir. Elle rompit le baiser, regarda Sirius bien en face et fit lentement descendre la veste jusqu'au sol. Dessous, il portait une chemise bleu marine largement ouverte sur son torse. Hermione écarta un peu le col et enfouit son visage dans le creux de la clavicule. La peau à cet endroit-là était douce et extrêmement sensible et elle y imprima de petits baisers qui tirèrent à Sirius des frissons de plaisirs. Hermione entendait à sa respiration rauque et précipitée qu'il était dans le même état qu'elle. Ses doigts s'attaquèrent aux boutons de sa chemise qui alla bientôt rejoindre la veste sur le sol. Son bassin collé au sien, elle sentait son peine son érection grandissante. Elle glissa son genou entre les jambes du parrain de Harry.

« Hermione… »

La voix rauque de désir qui disait son prénom la fit tressaillir. Elle s'écarta un peu pour le contempler. Sirius lui apparut torse nu dans la faible clarté de la pièce : élancé, musclé et terriblement désirable.

Sirius, qui jusque-là avait laissé l'initiative à Hermione, décida de prendre les devants. Les yeux brûlants d'un feu noir, il la saisit dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il la débarassa rapidement de son haut et de son soutien-gorge. Les seins ronds de la jeune fille s'offrirent à son désir avide. Il les dessina des lèvres et des doigts avant de titiller les tétons dressés. Hermione se cambra en retenant un cri et pressa plus fort la tête de Sirius sur sa poitrine. Il sourit en sentant la chair de poule que provoquait ses soins sur le corps de la brune.

Sa peau blanche et douce sentait délicieusement bon. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il attendait ce moment. Il s'était retenu à cause de la jeunesse de la fille bien que ses lettres fussent explicites sur les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Il voulait attendre un peu. Et ce soir, il avait retrouvé une femme majeure et sûre d'elle qui le désirait autant qu'il la désirait. Peu importait ce que les autres allaient lui dire. Il l'aimait et puisqu'elle semblait l'aimer aussi, plus rien ne les retenaient. Son envie d'elle menaçait de le rendre fou. Il retira le pantalon d'Hermione en prenant soin de caresser ses jambes au passage. Elle n'avait plus sur elle ,que sa culotte de dentelles blanches. Elle avait une silhouette bien dessinée, des seins hauts et fermes, des jambes longues et galbées. A la voir ainsi, il dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas la prendre immédiatement.

Le regard enflammé qu'il posait sur elle la faisait frémir d'excitation. Haletante, elle fit lentement couler le long de ses jambes, sa dernière barrière et, entièrement nue, elle s'allongea sur le canapé en lui tendant les bras.

Les mains tremblantes à la vue de son corps offert, Sirius acheva de se déshabiller. Hermione se mordit les lèvres en voyant l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. Ses yeux se firent implorants tant elle voulait le sentir sur elle et en elle.

« Sirius »

Il s'approcha, prit la main qu'elle lui tendait et se couchea délicatement sur elle. Ses mains de sculpture grecque caressèrent, l'une son visage et ses cheveux et l'autre son corps jusqu'à ses fesses. Ses lèvres entrouvertes l'invitaient à un baiser qu'il aurait voulu éternel. Il allait lui faire l'amour comme il ne l'avait jamais fait à une aucune femme.

Il sentit les mains d'hermione se poser sur descendre et descendre de plus en plus bas. Il hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'elle s'emparèrent de son membre dressé qu'elles caressèrent avec application.

« Non, Hermione ! Je vais… »

« Alors viens…tout de suite. »

Pour donner plus de poids à sa requête, Hermione ouvrit les jambes pour que les hanches de son amant s'y nichent comme dans un écrin. Elle alla jusqu'à prendre entre ses doigts, le sexe érigé pour le conduire à son entrée humide. Avec toute la douceur dont il éait capable, il la pénétra enfin. Une exclamation mourut dans sa gorge quand elle le sentit glisser en elle, dur et palpitant. Ele replia ses jambes autour des reins de Sirius et poussa. Il s'enfonça profondément et leur arracha à tous les deux un long gémissement de plaisir.

Sirius attrapa les mains d'Hermione et les couvrit de baisers avant de les maintenir au-dessus de sa tête. Il entama d'amples mouvements de va-et-vient dans l'intimité étroite et bouillante de la jeune fille. Le cœur d'Hermione battait si fort qu'il aurait pu lui sortir de la poitrine. C'était encore meilleur que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé ou connu. Elle le sentait qui la réchauffait de l'intérieur en lui envoyant des ondes de sensations tout simplement indescriptibles. Elle voulait garder les yeux ouverts sur le visage adoré penché au-dessus d'elle mais cela lui devint bientôt impossible. Elle voulait de toute son âme crier son nom, crier qu'elle l'aimait mais Sirius l'en empêcha avec le baiser le plus passionnée et le plus profond qu'elle eût jamais reçu. Et le plaisir continuait son irrésistible ascension…

Sirius ne perdait pas de vue les traits bouleversés d'Hermione. Lui aussi sentait sa raison se dérober. Les baisers qu'ils lui donnaient étouffaient aussi ses propres râles. Ses mouvements se firent plus saccadés et plus violents sur le rythme de la musique techno qui leur parvenaient à travers les cloisons. Ce changement acheva de les amener au septieme ciel. Hermione se renversa en arrière, gémissante tandis que ses hanches se soulevaient frénétiquement pour accompagner les mouvements de Sirius. Des larmes lui coulèrent des yeux pendant que sa voix étranglée exhalait son nom.

Les derniers coups de butoirs parachevèrent l'extase. Un cri retentit :

« Sirius ! »

Sirius n'en pouvait plus. Il poussa un cri rauque et se libéra en un jet puissant. A bout de forces, il retomba sur le corps d' Hermione, éssouflé et tremblant.

Un long silence s'établit. Peu à peu leurs respirations se calmèrent. La folie de l'orgasme fit place en Hermione à un immense bohneur. Elle venait de vivre l'instant le plus intense et le plus merveilleux de toute sa vie. Sirius n'avait pas bougé d'entre ses bras et son corps la recouvrait toujours. Peut-être s'était-il endormi ? Hermione caressa tendrement ses mèches noires et constata qu'il ne dormait pas. Au contraire, il redressa la tête et se hissa sur ses coudes pour se pencher vers son oreille :

« Je t'aime » murmura-t-il.

Hermione lui fit un sourire rayonnant de bohneur au milieu des larmes qui perlaient encore dans ses yeux. Elle put enfin laisser échapper les mots qu'elle retenait depuis si longtemps.

« Je t'aime Sirius »

Un sourire d'une infinie douceur naquit sur le visage de Sirius. Cette nuit venait de leur ouvrir la porte de leur histoire.

**Fin**

**Et voilà ! Il n'y aura pas de suite à cette fic. J'espère que je n'ai choqué personne ! Pour les commentaires, vous avez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! Biz !**


End file.
